


What is Love (Baby Don't Hurt Me)

by Jenstra_SwanQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenstra_SwanQueen/pseuds/Jenstra_SwanQueen
Summary: What really happened between Emma and Regina during girl's night out? (Featuring Drunk!Snow)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I don't own any of the characters and I have used a bit of the scene in which Emma gets called to Aesop's Tables for girl's night with Regina and Snow. Everything AFTER Regina says, "Tell us about that... no good pirate" is mine.

"Hey, I was called here about a fight; I was assuming it was these guys?” Emma was a little out of breath from jumping out of her police cruiser and running into the bar. Her question was aimed at the bartender, but it seemed that there really was no domestic disturbance, as the phone call she had taken a few minutes ago had seemed to suggest.

“They’ve been here all day, Sherriff, and I haven’t seen a fight break out. Are you sure that you have the right bar?” Well, everything appeared to be in order…

“She’s sure.” The sultry, and just a little gravelly voice of the Mayor startled Emma a bit. She whipped around to see Regina, looking more gorgeous than she could remember in the recent past, her luscious coffee coloured hair curled to perfection in ringlets, a black, floral lace pattern dress that hugged her in all the right places, and… her mother. Why would her mother be here?

“Seriously? What, you called in a fake fight?” Emma couldn’t believe what she was hearing! Not only was this illegal, prank emergency calls really grated on her nerves anyway, but it was a complete waste of her time!

“Fake fight, real friends.” Emma knew right then and there what Regina wanted. “We’re worried about you, Emma. You have to stop holding everything in.” Regina’s voiced softened at her second sentence. Emma knew that these two just wanted to be there for her and to help distract her, but at this moment, all she wanted was to be at home, alone, with Henry. Emma just needed some time to grieve in her own way.

“Regina’s so right!” Snow’s words were already starting to slur a bit. Just how much had her mother had to drink? How long had they been here for her to get this drunk already? “Have you tried these drinks? Supposedly they’re _artisanal_ , which I think means _strooong_.”

“How many has she had?”

“If you can believe it, that’s her first.” It took Regina almost everything she had not to burst into laughter at how much of a lightweight Snow is.

“I have a toddler and a sleeping curse at home; I need this.” The desperation in Snow’s voice, mixed with the slight slur only made things more comical.

“Misery, meet company.” Regina gestured from Emma to Snow with the biggest shit-eating grin Emma had ever seen on her face. “Now, take a seat, and tell us all about that… no good pirate.” Emma sighed. This was going to be a long night. She could feel it in her bones. Sitting in between her drunk mother and the woman she wished she could kiss, well. This definitely wasn’t going to be fun. She knew that in order to get through this as quickly and painlessly as possible, she would definitely need a drink. She picked up the drink that her mother had thrust into her had just a few moments earlier and chugged the whole thing in under 10 seconds. Regina’s jaw wound up on the floor. Emma gave her a brazen wink and ordered a round of tequila shots. She took two of the shots and handed her companions a shot each.

“That bad, huh?” Regina’s voice was still soft, but her eyes had also softened exponentially. Emma could only nod. She could feel the tears working themselves up to the surface, but Emma was waging a massive internal battle to keep those pesky tears in check. Regina’s soft gasp let Emma know that Regina knew. Emma wouldn’t have to say anything. Regina just knew. It took the brunette everything she had not to crush the younger blonde to her chest and hold on for dear life. “I-I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” Emma knew that she couldn’t fight the tears back anymore and she definitely didn’t want to cry in public. Her eyes blurry, she fought her way to the bathroom and stumbled into a stall. Without bothering to lock it, she finally broke down. A few seconds later, she heard the bathroom door creak in and the sharp clip of Regina’s shoes coming into contact with the tile surface of the floor. The steps were slow, hesitant. Emma knew that Regina was right outside the stall door, waiting for Emma to decide whether or not it would be okay to let her walls down a little bit for her best friend.

Emma, shaking violently, turned, opened the stall door, and literally fell into Regina’s arms. Both women slid to the floor, the younger woman firmly encased in the older’s arms. The younger woman felt desire and comfort, both at the same time. It confused her greatly. Why did she feel this way? What was happening? She had never felt this way before, neither with Killian, she let out a painful sob, nor with Neal. Of course, she loved both men, not at the same time, but in their own ways, there was deep affection for both of the men.

“It’s okay, dear. Let it out. Let it all out.” Regina was stroking Emma’s back and fighting off the urge to pepper the adorable blonde head with light, reassuring kisses. Not only would it be too soon, it would most likely tank the relationship that both women had painstakingly built. Years and years have gone into what they have right now. Being able to break down completely with one another. Having the ability to be vulnerable in front of another person. That is an amazing thing.

“I don’t… I’m not… I’m sorry for this. I think that I’m ruining your dress, Regina.” Emma sobbed once more, Regina tightening her grip on the shaking blonde. As badly as she wanted to grab Emma’s face and press her lips firmly against the blonde’s, she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. Three years and she still couldn’t work up the courage. Emma looked up at Regina and Regina melted at the sight of the broken girl in her arms.

“Emma, no. Don’t you dare. That foolish man broke your heart one too many times. The moment he shows his slimy face back in this town, I will fling a fireball at his head so hard it’ll come completely off.” The venom in the brunette’s voice threw Emma off for a moment. She shook her head, immediately sobering herself. Considering the older woman’s eyes, she knew she couldn’t fight herself on this anymore. Taking a deep breath, Emma tentatively lifted her face to Regina’s, giving her plenty of time to stop Emma or reject her, as Emma was sure she would. She pressed her lips lightly to Regina’s and gasped at the shock of magic that flew out of the two of them. They knew. They finally figured it out. THIS was what True Love felt like. At last.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! This is my first bit of fan-fic that doesn't have smut. :)


End file.
